Kancolle: The New Weapon
by RagingTanker090
Summary: Meet Harukaze, extremely-shy destroyer girl of the Kamikaze-class, as she joins the Naval Base to counter a new threat from the Abyssals: submarines. Events follow after the conclusion of Season 1 of the anime, does not follow the game in any way. Rated T for violence and the nature of Kancolle in general (don't want 10-year-olds looking it up, right?)
1. Introduction

As promised, welcome to my Kancolle fanfic! Meet the extremely shy but dedicated destroyer Harukaze, a Kamikaze-class, and follow the ship girls as they encounter a new threat from the Abyssals: submarines.

WARNING: Contains major spoilers for the anime, does not follow the game as I haven't played it yet :/

I plan to try and upload the new GuP fanfic and this one on alternating days so you'll still get daily content!


	2. The Meeting

"As you all know, we encountered a new enemy yesterday," Nagato's voice boomed over the crowd of girls. "We suspect that it may be a reaction to the loss of MI. We were able to retreat without loss, though some girls were damaged. The sea has given us a gift, however...we discovered depth charge refits along shore this morning...all destroyers are to be refitted immediately, including our brand-new destroyer girl, Harukaze!"

Mutsu gently nudged Harukaze forward.

"Hello..." The Kamikaze-class destroyer started nervously. "I'm Harukaze...a Kamikaze-class destroyer...um..." She slowly stepped back, her eyes shifting through the crowd, fighting the urge to look away.

She caught Mutsuki grinning widely at her. Harukaze couldn't fight the new wave of embarrassment and shyness that washed over her, and ducked her head away.

"Alright, dismissed," Nagato ended the brief meeting. "Remember destroyers, head on in for your refit!"

"Right!" The destroyers replied.

Harukaze slunk away, following the excited group of destroyers at a distance, careful not to draw attention.

Suddenly Mutsuki turned around. "Hold up," she said to Fubuki and Yuudachi, the latter answering with her trademark, "Poi!" Mutsuki's eyes locked with Harukaze yet again...Harukaze backed away quickly, fighting to remove her eyes from so much as the same direction as Mutsuki, and proceeded to trip over a tree root and fall, prompting Fubuki to stifle a giggle.

"Better on the water than on your feet, huh?" Mutsuki grinned. Harukaze couldn't help but crack a tiny smile, but her eyes still nervously shifted. "Hey! Why so skittish? We're all destroyers, you're safe with us...I was pretty scared when I first got here, too...even Fubuki was scared...you just have to work at it and you'll have that confidence up in no time!" Mutsuki encouraged, reaching down her hand to help Harukaze up.

Harukaze thought about it before reluctantly taking Mutsuki's hand and managed out a soft, "Thanks."

"Oh sure! Hey, you want to go with us to Mamiya's after the refit? We go there all the time. Mamiya makes like the best food on the Naval Base!" Mutsuki replied.

"O-ok..." Harukaze managed out. She felt kind of trapped into going, but she liked Mutsuki's boisterous attitude. And with that, the four headed off to the repair depot to get their depth charges fitted.


	3. Senpai, Bucky, And Good Curry

**A/N: I'm really not happy with this chapter...Kongou's dialogue isn't great, Yuudachi's "poi" is rather forced, and originally I called Akatsuki, Isokaze...you can really skip this chapter if you want, all it does is introduce some of the popular characters like Kongou and Akagi...**

"Good, huh? Thank Akatsuki and her sisters, they won the curry contest a while back. You see, not only is it good, but it's also very important to us...sometimes we're out so much that we lose track of the days, and having the curry served once-a-week helps us keep track..." Mutsuki explained. Harukaze gave a curt nod, but was more absorbed by Fubuki's perplexing behavior. The Special Type destroyer seemed to be lost in her own world, staring at the carrier across the cafe from them and murmuring "Akagi-senpai..."

"Oh, don't mind her. She's totally enamored by Akagi..."

Mutsuki, Yuudachi, and Harukaze all giggled but were interrupted by a loud voice.

"HEY, BUCKY!" A tall girl with flowing brown hair stormed into the scene. Harukaze half-ducked under the table, but enough to watch the newcomer.

The outburst was enough to break Fubuki's concentration on Akagi. "K-Kongou-san?"

"Yeah...I heard you guys were with that new girl, the shy one...did she leave?"

"Oh no, she's right here, poi," Yuudachi said.

Harukaze slowly raised her head.

"You're Haru?" Kongou asked, leaning towards Harukaze as if studying her closely.

Harukaze drew back so violently she nearly fell out of the booth.

"Kongou-san, give her space..." Mutsuki said.

"Right, sorry!" Kongou grinned.

Harukaze's face was almost frozen in fear.

"Aw, come on, Haru, the only thing scary about me is my 14-inch guns," Kongou only half-joked.

"And her obsession over the Admiral," A heavy cruiser, Mogami, wisecracked from off to Harukaze's right.

Kongou's face reddened and an argument flared up between the fast battleship and Myoko.

"Take it back!"

"What do you mean? It truly is scary," Mogami was the practical joker (and definitely a standout in general for her very tomboyish personality) among the girls, and it was a kind of a game to her to tease people to their limit. But her game with Kongou would have to wait, for it was interrupted by the blaring of the island's sirens.


	4. Gearing Up

**A/N: I'm the biggest idiot in the world, I've been calling Mutsuki "Minekaze" this entire time...I've fixed it for this chapter and newcomers won't have noticed as I'll have edited the other chapters shortly after publishing this one, but it won't make me feel like any less of an idiot for such a huge mistake...**

"Alright, destroyers, here's your first test with your new depth charges. The Sendai light cruiser sisters spotted another approaching Abyssal force, probably another probing attack. This time we'll be more prepared. Expect a carrier, two battleships, three cruisers, four destroyers, and likely a couple submarines. Harukaze, you've been assigned as an escort for the Kongou sisters for this battle. The rest of you know where you belong! Let's send those Abyssals to the bottom!" Nagato ordered.

"Right!" The girls replied. It was a mad scramble to get to their launching-off points.

"Good luck, Harukaze-chan! I'll see you later!" Mutsuki shouted as she split off for her own launching-off dock. Harukaze was closely followed by Kongou and her sisters.

"So, Haru, is this your first battle?" Kongou asked.

Harukaze nodded slowly and sheepishly.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you'll do fine!" The fast battleship encouraged with a wink. Harukaze flushed and glanced down at the steel that her feet stood upon.

"Fast Battleship Squadron, you are cleared for launch," Harukaze heard Nagato's voice.

"Right. Come on, then, Haru!" Kongou said, leaping off the platform and on to her circle. Seemingly out of nowhere her kit of weapons, which was pretty much just four turrets of twin 14-inch guns in an X-pattern with each turret flanked by some kind of AA mounting, materialized on Kongou.

Kongou's sisters followed, receiving similar kits but each in a slightly different arrangement.

Now it was Harukaze's turn. She jumped to her circle and two 120mm guns materialized on her right arm, along with a torpedo launcher on each leg at ankle-level, while the depth-charge mounting was an attachment to the superstructure on her back, which also contained a radar mast and a smokestack. She took a moment to marvel at it before starting off almost as if it was a natural instinct. Whatever the case, for it being her first time on the water with her weapon kit she moved remarkably well, almost the polar opposite of how Fubuki had been.

"Wow, Haru, you're a born natural! I told you you'd do fine!" Kongou grinned, earning more embarrassment from the destroyer.

"This is Kaga. Akagi and I are launching our recon squadrons. Keep your eyes peeled, girls," Harukaze heard through her radio. Her first battle had begun.


	5. Putting Radar To Good Use

Harukaze watched in awe as off in the distance she saw two arrows from the carrier sisters explode and then spectacularly transform into a squadron of aircraft.

Suddenly, a "ping" rang in Harukaze's ears.

"Anyone else hear that ping?" Harukaze heard Fubuki ask, followed by a "Poi!" in response from Yuudachi.

Other destroyers confirmed it, but Kongou cut in, "I didn't hear any ping, Bucky..."

"Neither did I," Zuikaku replied.

"Destroyers, what you're hearing is your radar being put to good use. You've got at least one submarine closing in!" Finally Nagato's voice came on.

"Right, come on destroyers, let's take it out before it gets into torpedo range!" She then heard Shimakaze.

"Go on, Haru! We'll be fine for now!" Haruna encouraged, flashing a quick smile. Harukaze nodded sheepishly and then heard another ping, louder and seemingly closer.

"Anyone have a bearing on that sub?" Harukaze asked.

"Not yet...half of us should go left and the other half right and see which direction gets louder!" Akatsuki radioed.

"Good plan! Let's go!" Fubuki responded. Harukaze decided to veer left and was met by Mutsuki, Fubuki, and Yuudachi.

"Oh hey, Harukaze-chan! Great, we'll all look for the sub together!" Mutsuki said emphatically, with a wide grin at the Kamikaze-class destroyer, forcing the latter to blush. Maybe it was a little more than nervousness Harukaze felt when interacting with Mutsuki. She couldn't let any of those kind of thoughts distract her, now, though. She had to focus on taking out that submarine and protecting the Kongou sisters. And the opportunity to take out that submarine was about to make itself known...


	6. An Explanation Of My Absence

Some of you may have noticed that I have not posted anything for both of my new stories in almost a month...I've been VERY busy...in WoT Blitz I managed to get myself into a very good clan full of awesome people, and we got ourselves stuck into the community-run Clan Wars 2, which just kicked off on Tuesday. Due to this and me being off for college in a few weeks, it has eaten up my time which has prevented me from putting anything new up. I have a chapter or two readied up for the Kancolle fanfic but nothing for the GuP story...after the Kancolle chapters are uploaded, don't expect anything until November when CW2 is expected to end, perhaps even longer as BF1 will be out in November and there is no chance in hell I am not getting it and playing the almighty Jesus out of it. In other related news, I watched ARP (OMFG is Maya cute AF) and I've been trying to brainstorm a good story but so far nothing...maybe when I watch Cadenza (the movie, with a completely new cast) I'll be able to mesh something together...I'll be posting this notice as a separate chapter to both stories just so everyone sees it, but for now, I'll see you soon, and thank poi - I mean, thank you - for understanding!


	7. Torpedoes Incoming!

Harukaze looked away and what she saw incoming shocked her to the point of almost falling over.

Mutsuki went over to see what was wrong and jumped back.

"Torpedoes, right side! I think that submarine must've seen us!" Harukaze warned.

Having spotted them in time, however, the destroyer girls were quickly able to dodge the torpedoes.

"Let's head in the direction those torpedoes came from, the sub's bound to be over that way...they want a fight, we'll give them a fight! Are you with me, girls?" Fubuki said.

There was a "Poi!" from Yuudachi, while Mutsuki and Harukaze each answered with, "Yeah, let's go!" and "Let's do it!" Without another word the four destroyer girls glided along the path from where the first set of torpedoes had come.

"Keep an eye out for a second spread of torps, and any visible part of that sub." Fubuki ordered.

Suddenly Harukaze's radio burst to life. "This is Akatsuki. We've found a sub, dealing with it now! Hiding in the shadows, are you? That's not very ladylike of you!" These last were taunts to the submarine that Akatsuki had neglected to turn off her radio for. The girls giggled at that, but then Mutsuki spotted a periscope on the horizon.

"Look, there! The source of our troubles, today, girls! Let's be the source of its troubles!" With that the group rocketed off towards the periscope.


End file.
